Lullaby for the Sea
by Kurotama Raven
Summary: Así ha sido cada vida en la que te encuentro, cada vez que nos volvemos a encontrar te cuento esta historia, porque solo así sabrás que tú me ayudarás, aunque sea tu más grande temor, tu voz dormirá al mar...
1. Prólogo.

Al principio de los tiempos solo había Luz y Oscuridad, ambos separados en la vastedad del Universo sin quererse conocer.

Un día la Oscuridad le envió una masa de polvo estelar a la Luz y volvió a sus manos una fulgurante estrella fugaz, desde ese momento supo que gracias a su desconocida compañera podía hacer de ese, un lugar algo extraordinario.

La Luz y la Oscuridad se unieron y encontraron una conexión inexplicable, una conexión que sin duda los complementaría por toda la eternidad.

Así juntos crearon el Universo, habían cientos de millones de estrellas, que les recordaba a ambos lo que los unió.

Orbitando a las estrellas habían planetas, que pronto ambos creadores quisieron que se llenara de vida, tendrían hijos e hijas a quienes se les encomendaría ser la guía y prosperidad de la vida en los planetas creados por ellos.

Pronto las deidades del Universo se dieron cuenta que no todos los planetas podrían llenarse de vida como ellos querían, pues se habían dado cuenta de que habían algunos muy cercanos a las estrellas y cualquier forma de vida ardería y otros muy lejanos a los que no los alcanzaban las luces estelares.

En el planeta _Gaia_ * fueron encomendados los hijos mayores, y ellos decidieron crear un par de elementos, el Mar y la Tierra, de sus padres recibieron un molde de los seres que gobernarían sobre las demás criaturas vivientes y las guiaría a la prosperidad.

Así nacieron los Humanos y las Sirenas, seres que tenían algunas semejanzas pero que a la vez estaban adaptados a su elemento y que habían recibido de sus creadores la orden de gobernar y prosperar en el planeta.

Los seres vivieron y prosperaron por varios milenios, los Creadores del Universo estaban felices de haber encomendado a sus hijos a tan noble tarea, hasta que una sangrienta guerra se desató, nadie se había percatado de que los gobernantes habían acumulado diferencias desde su creación, teniendo más pérdidas el bando terrestre gracias a las enormes criaturas que arrastraban a los humanos al fondo del mar.

Fueron citados a una audiencia con las deidades de Gaia a los gobernantes de ambos reinos, sin éxito para resolver sus problemas, los Creadores del Universo estaban tristes ante la idea de perder las vidas que tanto anhelaron tratando de persuadir a sus hijos para que pudieran resolver el conflicto y que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Entonces ocurrió, cuando casi se extinguía la humanidad, los Dioses Creadores decidieron intervenir, en esta ocasión fueron reunidos ante el Dios de la Oscuridad, los Guías de Gaia y los Reyes del Mar y la Tierra respectivamente, la deidad creadora quería saber más el porqué de aquella masacre, dándole primero la palabra al monarca marino.

—¡Destruiré a los humanos que sean necesarios! Destruyen su entorno y nos afectan a nosotros.— El Rey marino se mantenía firme a su postura, misma que ofendió en demasía a su contraparte del reino terrestre. —Si lo hacemos, es porque el territorio será nuestro, hemos encontrado la forma de acabar con tus espantosas bestias y con ustedes.

El Dios Creador estaba atónito, aún en su presencia, los Reyes seguían peleando, frunció el seño, seguramente su esposa lloraría inconsolable al estar presente en esa sala, se sentía frustrado, había intentado arreglarlo de forma pacífica y por lo que observaba, tendría que recurrir a una maldición.

—¡Deténganse ahora! ¿No saben que están frente al creador del Universo? Ambas razas están en un gran error y serán castigados por ello.— alzó la voz el Dios del Mar, era la primera vez que veía que su padre se enfurecía, los Guías no habían resuelto nada y el Dios decidió terminar con todo.

—Los Marinos y Terrestres estarán destinados a encontrarse, porque sus almas estarán conectadas, pero sus naturalezas y sus leyes prohibirán sus uniones, vivirán los Hijos del Mar en eterna soledad y los Hijos de la Tierra en eterna búsqueda, el reino del Mar caerá por sus propios hijos y sus horrorosas criaturas, una vez que esto pase caerá el reino de la Tierra, que será tragado por el mar, solo se salvarán cuando se encuentren los hijos elegidos de cada reino, pero los humanos vivirán menos tiempo que las sirenas y difícil será encontrarse, su castigo será su extinción, pues no supieron apreciar el gran regalo que los Dioses les dimos.– La diosa terrestre protestó, llorando le dijo a su padre que le era injusto que sus creaciones perecieran cuando prácticamente los marinos eran quienes estaban acabando con los suyos.

El Dios solo observaba a sus hijos, quería retractarse, pero sabía que tenía que impedir esas masacres de alguna manera, solo esperó muy en el fondo que aquellos elegidos se encontraran pronto, porque su mayor anhelo eran las criaturas en general.

—Condeno a ambos reinos porque lo sé lo han ganado con sus acciones, todas mis decisiones son justas, aunque no lo quieran ver, serán castigados por su ambición y por el nulo aprecio que le tienen a la vida.– Los guías de Gaia no lo creían, pero tampoco se atrevían a replicar la decisión que su padre ya había tomado.

Entonces la guerra se detuvo, ambos reyes decidieron alejar a sus súbditos los unos de los otros, no estaban dispuestos a perder a su gente por "un llamado del destino", ocultaron la existencia del bando enemigo a sus descendientes, no quedó registro alguno de la guerra.

El rey sanguinario y su estirpe fue encerrada en la prisión del abismo, donde no llegaba la luz de la superficie, ahí mismo encerraron a los monstruos marinos, para que nadie los volviera a usar y no provocar nuevamente la ira del Dios de la Oscuridad.

Pronto hubieron historias de humanos que morían en el mar, luego de lanzarse al ver que hermosas criaturas habitaban las aguas.

Pronto hubieron historias de sirenas que se convertían en espuma de mar, luego enamorarse de aquellos seres que habitaban en la superficie.

Y así siguió pasando, por cientos de años, hasta que llegó el día en que la profecía tendría que cumplirse.

*

 _N/A: *Gaia, nombre griego de la diosa que representaba a la Tierra, en latín, Gea, es decir, nuestro planeta._

 _Antes que nada quiero darles la bienvenida a mí nueva historia, después de un tiempo con el peor bloqueo mental de la historia, quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones, la primera, la historia no va a ser extensa y las actualizaciones un poco lentas, la segunda, es la primera vez que trabajo en algo como lo es el Soulmate, poco a poco daré pistas y detalles de cómo funciona la conexión entre almas, quiero agradecerles de antemano por darme una oportunidad, esperando que sea de su agrado, hasta la próxima actualización._


	2. Capítulo 1

Durante mucho tiempo el reino del mar se mantuvo como el más grande y poderoso, en varias ocasiones intentaron conquistarlo, pero su rey tenía tan buena organización que nunca lo lograban.

Lo que no sabían es que miles de monstruosas criaturas se escondían en el abismo esperando la señal de su líder para derrocar al rey y hacerse de los Siete Mares.

Lamentablemente ese día llegó, llegaron cuando menos se esperaba, al finalizar la fiesta más grande del imperio, con todas la sirenas y tritones reunidos ocurrió una masacre que parecía no tener fin, las aguas se tiñeron de rojo y el ahora autoproclamado Rey del abismo tomó a los sobrevivientes como trofeo, encerrándolos en una profunda cueva custodiada por el Kraken, Haruka era el hijo más pequeño del desaparecido Rey del mar y en ese momento anhelaba más que nada en el mundo su libertad y conocer la superficie, sus hermanos le habían alimentado la curiosidad por sus historias, él aún no tenía la edad suficiente para subir y deseaba hacerlo.

—Sabe, joven príncipe, puedo ayudarle.— Una voz en la oscuridad se dirigía a él. —Mi trabajo empieza cuando alguien desea encontrarme.— Había escuchado leyendas de la vieja Bruja del mar, aquella que alguna vez casi lograba conquistar su reino, pero no las creyó hasta que ella apareció frente a él. —Puedo ofrecerle un trato, será liberado de este lugar y podrá conocer la superficie y el mundo humano.— Haruka quedó congelado al oír tal proposición, sabía que siempre había algo oculto tras los tratos que hacían perder a las víctimas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?— soltó el joven tritón sin más, —Sé que a su majestad no se le puede engañar, lo único que quiero es su longevidad y será libre.— Haruka dudó un poco de sus palabras, pero no deseaba estar encerrado en ese lugar para siempre aunque no entendiera el significado de ser longevo, —¿de qué te serviría que yo renuncie a una larga vida?— la vieja bruja no iba a dejar escapar una oportunidad por el trato, —Es para asuntos propios, su majestad, además es bien sabido la triste vida de una criatura del mar, ve como todo a su alrededor muere sin que uno cambie.— El azabache supo de inmediato que iba a estar encerrado toda su vida sin poder cumplir su deseo de conocer la superficie y a las criaturas que habitaban fuera del agua, —Si eso me asegura la libertad, acepto.— estrechó la mano de la bruja, dándose cuenta de que era también una sirena. —Agradezco que aceptara mis servicios, ahora le diré lo que tiene que hacer, la salida será libre antes del próximo amanecer, en ese momento nadará lo más rápido posible, el Rey del abismo sentirá su ausencia cuando pase los arrecifes, tiene que seguir, pero aquí viene mi advertencia, hasta que no esté cerca de la costa no debe sacar ni una escama fuera del mar así como tampoco debe tocarle ni un rayo de sol, la única forma de ser libre es convertirse en humano y aquellas criaturas son lentas, si no sale a tiempo el Rey lo atrapará y asesinará, lo que haga fuera ya es decisión suya.

No supo cómo fue que se quedó dormido, cuando abrió los ojos se sintió más ligero y sus escamas habían perdido su brillo, sabía que faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, descubrió que las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero estaban rotas y cuando nado hacia la entrada de la cueva vio al Kraken profundamente dormido, de donde se encontraba hasta donde se hallaban los arrecifes eran aproximadamente unas •15 millas náuticas, distancia que podía nadar en poco menos de una hora, pero tuvo un inconveniente, al perder más de la mitad de su vida, su nado se volvió lento, aunque no tanto como un humano y eso le traería problemas, si no nadaba lo más rápido posible no llegaría a tiempo a la costa.

Llevaba cerca de dos horas nadando sin parar cuando pudo visualizar los arrecifes, también se dió cuenta que faltaba muy poco para el amanecer, pues se aclaraba el cielo, también a lo lejos vio un barco, se sentía agotado, sentía como su hubiera recorrido los siete mares, tal vez podría ayudarse de los humanos y llegar a salvo a la costa sin que el rey del abismo lo encontrara.

Comenzó a nadar hacia el barco, trataría de adelantarlo y fingiría un naufragio, la tripulación lo subiría y llegaría a salvo a la costa, sonaba demasiado sencillo, no sospecharían ya que en el momento en el que se asomara a pedir ayuda ya sería un humano, sin embargo no sucedería así.

Cuando le faltaba unos metros para alcanzar el barco el cielo se volvió a oscurecer, nubes de tormenta cubrían el firmamento, las olas perdían la cadencia con la que danzaba, había un fuerte viento en todas direcciones, las gaviotas volaban de vuelta a la costa y hubo un silencio absoluto, la tripulación del barco miraba impaciente al horizonte, subieron las velas y rezaban por llegar a salvo antes de que los alcanzara la tormenta.

Entonces el caos empezó, las olas enloquecidas golpeaban en todas direcciones, sacudiendo al barco una y otra vez, hacían también que el joven tritón viera volteretas y no pudiera seguir avanzando, los rayos azotaban una y otra vez con su fulgurante destello, hasta que el mayor con un estruendoso sonido partió el mástil del barco, el fuego se alzó sobre la superficie irregular del mar y poco a poco se comenzó a hundir, algunos hombres lograron subir a pequeños botes salvavidas pero algunos eran volcados por una gran serpiente marina, Haruka sabía que era obra del Rey del Abismo y de que había sido descubierto su escape, vió una cuerda que estaba sujeta a uno de los botes sobrevivientes, la comenzó a halar con todas sus fuerzas, la gran serpiente marina estaba a lo lejos devorando a los hombres que se encontraban cerca de ella.

Un joven era quien comandaba la pequeña barca con unos cuantos hombres a bordo, quienes remaban hasta dejar el alma sobre los remos, pronto sintió como su curso se ajustó, iban directo hacia la costa sin perder el ritmo, aún con la tormenta sobre ellos, se asomó por el borde, viendo algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, un tritón salvando la vida de los humanos, no le dijo nada a sus hombres porque no quería perder a quien los rescataba por el egoísmo de su gente, tal vez algún día se lo agradecería.

Las olas cada vez se alzaban más y más, aún con los hombres remando y Haruka guiando el curso, si no se daban prisa, no llegarían a salvo a la costa, a unos metros cerca de la orilla una gran ola se alzó, haciendo que la pequeña embarcación se estrellara sobre las rocas que tenían de frente, lo último que escuchó Haruka antes de perder la consciencia fue el crujir de la madera y los gritos de los humanos.

Haruka abrió los ojos lentamente, el sol de la tarde ya descendía en el horizonte, sus reflejos danzaban sobre el mar que se veía calmo, había llegado a tierra firme y agradeció el suceso, estaba recostado sobre la arena y se incorporó percatandose de que había una mujer junto a él, le miraba serenamente mientras él se preguntaba cómo comunicarse si no conocía la lengua de los humanos.

—Mi trabajo empieza cuando alguien desea encontrarme.— Le dijo sin más, era el lenguaje del mar y el pequeño azabache lo reconoció al instante, —Su majestad, es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, seguramente es obra de mi hermana.— Le hablaba mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. —He estado al tanto de los recientes acontecimientos, lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a su pueblo, y si está a mi alcance, haré lo que sea para ayudarlo.— Sus palabras se oían sinceras, Haruka sintió un alivio, sabía que su vida en la tierra de los hombres no le sería fácil, se levantó de la arena, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba desnudo, sus nuevas piernas temblaban y tambaleándose cayó de golpe sobre la arena. — Tenga paciencia, tiene que acostumbrarse primero al andar, coma esto, le ayudará a entender a los humanos y poder comunicarse con ellos.— Una gamba cocida era introducida a su boca, le agradó el sabor pero preferiría algo más de comer.

—Te llevaré a mi hogar, ahí podrá comer y descansar, y si lo desea, puede hablarme de lo que pasó en el mar.

*

N/A: •Una milla náutica equivale aproximadamente a 1852 metros, por lo que 15 millas náuticas equivalen a 27.78 km.

La velocidad de nado de un delfín es de 60 km/hr, el récord de velocidad en un nadador olímpico es de 8.6 km/hr, traté de simular la velocidad en la que podría nadar una sirena en condiciones normales y lo que le tomó a Haruka antes de convertirse en humano.

Según mis cálculos una sirena nadaría a una velocidad aproximada de 28-29 km/hr, y la velocidad de Haru después del trato con la bruja se redujo a la mitad.

Cálculos ️️️chidos, ok no, al momento de escribir ni siquiera tenía pensado aventarme una serie de ecuaciones de física para terminar con una conclusión así, espero que no les haya aburrido mis teorías.

Cómo siempre, les quiero agradecer por darse una vuelta por aquí y espero leernos pronto.


End file.
